


His Name (Bucky Barnes x Reader) Soulmate AU

by AnnaeJD



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: You are born with the full name of your soulmate written somewhere on your body





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faerieofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerieofdreams/gifts).



Y/N stared at her neck in her bathroom mirror and scoffed. Written in black lettering along her collarbone was the name; James Buchanan Barnes. She pulled the neck of her shirt back up over the words harshly and looked at herself. She glanced over the dark circles that now lived under her eyes and sighed.  
She knew who this man was, the man whose name was written onto her skin forever. A dead man. A man born in the 1920’s. A man who no longer existed.   
Y/N couldn’t help but wonder what kind of joke this was. Fate had to be pulling a prank on her.   
Y/N grabbed her work bag and looked up at the clock that was on the wall by her front door, she was a little too early to be leaving but she thought she’d just grab a coffee on the way to the office.

She thanked the barista that was behind the counter as she took the to-go cup that was held out to her.   
Y/N sipped her coffee as she then proceeded to exit the coffee shop, her mind drifting back to the name that resided on the base of her neck.  
Some part of her wanted to have hope that maybe it was a different James Barnes, but there was a voice in her head that told her that wasn’t the case. Fate had meant for the James Buchanan Barnes to be her soulmate. Which meant that she was destined to be alone. While everyone else was allowed to meet their soulmates, possibly get married and live happily ever after, Y/N had to mourn the loss of a soulmate that she had never even had a chance to meet. Stupid fate, idiotic soulmate pairing system.  
She let out a groan and opened the lid of her coffee cup, trying to get the last dregs of coffee from the cardboard container.  
As she passed by the doors for the tower that was owned by the one and only Tony Stark, they were suddenly flung open and she was suddenly pushed to the ground. Y/N felt herself crash to the ground, the coffee cup flung into the street and her bag thrown to the side.  
“Are you okay?!”   
A voice called out to her that she recognised.  
Y/N looked up and into the blue eyes of Steve Rogers, who looked down at her in concern and guilt.  
She nodded with a sigh and placed her hand into the larger one of the man that stood above her.   
“Um, I don’t mean to intrude, ma’am, but can I see that?” He asked as he looked at her with wonder.  
His finger pointed towards her neck and Y/N immediately knew that he wanted to see the name that was printed upon her skin. She knew the significance of Steve Rogers in the life of her soulmate, but she had never thought that he would see the name. Never know what her own significance was.  
Y/N reached a hand up and delicately pulled down her shirt collar a little to show the name to the blonde man who towered over her.   
Steve reached out his own hand and lightly traced the name that belonged to his best friend. His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline and he allowed a smile to slowly stretch across his face. “What’s your name?” He asked quietly.  
“Y/F/N (Y/M/N) Y/L/N.”  
“Of course it is.” He whispered and picked up her bag from the ground, before taking her hand again and pulling her into the Avengers Tower. “Please come with me.” He said and Y/N simply followed.   
She forgot that she needed to go to work, forgot where she was going, this was much more important than anything that she was going to do.

Y/N sat patiently in a conference room that Steve had led her to, a new coffee sat before her on the glossed vanish of the table. It had already been half an hour since Steve had gone.  
She stared at the clock in front of her on the wall and waited for another five minutes before Steve decided to reappear again, along with three other people and a small stack of files.  
The three others shook her hand and introduced themselves as; Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark, the latter she recognised.  
They all took a seat and Steve sat beside her.  
“Miss Y/L/N,” Fury looked at her blankly. “we didn’t know that you had come to New York.”  
“You’ve been watching me?” She asked and raised an eyebrow.  
“Of course.” He stated. “You are the soulmate to the Winter Soldier. We had to keep tabs on you.”  
Steve sat up straighter and coughed. “You knew about her?” He asked, surprised. “I thought Y/F/N Y/L/N was a girl who died in the 40’s, or at least that is what you said.”  
Fury glanced over at both Y/N and Steve. “We thought it was a better way to protect Miss Y/L/N. If the Winter Soldier knew of her existed, he may have tried to find her and if Hydra knew of her existence, they would have tried to kill her or capture her.” Fury took a breath and watched the emotions that crossed the face of the H/C girl in front of him. “We made sure you were kept off the system and under the radar.”  
Natasha and Tony sat silently and just watched the exchange. Tony would occasionally glance at the soulmate of Bucky Barnes in curiosity, while Natasha kept an eye on Steve.   
“Now that she has found her way here, she can help with his rehabilitation.”  
Y/N smacked her hands on the table in front of her and stood up. The other occupants of the room looked at her sharply.  
“This is crazy. Absolutely mental.” She took a deep breath and turned to pace back and forth. “Are you telling me that my soulmate is alive?”  
“Yes.”  
“And is the Winter Soldier? The assassin that was in the media?”  
“Yes.”  
“Metal arm?”  
“Yes.”  
Y/N stood still and felt Steve’s hand come into contact with her shoulder, she moved her own hand to cover his and smiled sadly at him. “He’s alive?” She whispered to Steve, she needed to make absolutely sure. Steve nodded his head at her and she felt tears cloud her vision. “How is he?” she asked him.  
Steve let himself smile at the woman in front of him. “He’s okay. He got a new arm, his mind is almost his again, but he always felt like something was missing. And maybe that’s you.” He said quietly and slide his hands down the woman’s arms to clasp her hands in his. “Please. I need you to help me, help him.”   
Y/N kept her eyes to the floor and felt a whole mixture of emotion fill her.   
The whole room was silent for a few moments and then…  
“Okay.”

Steve kept Y/N’s hand in his the whole way down to the floor in which Bucky resided.  
She couldn’t believe that he was alive, couldn’t believe that she had a chance to meet her soulmate.  
Steve stopped in front of a door, that she presumed to be Bucky’s bedroom and knocked.  
They both waited patiently for a few minutes and then a quiet “come in” was heard on the other side. Steve gave her a small nudge and nodded to her to go in alone.  
She slowly and quietly pushed the door open and then stepped into the dark room, closing it behind her.  
She could see the outline of her soulmate by the window, a part of her was terrified and the other part was anxious, but excited.   
“Hello, James? Bucky? I don’t know what you would prefer to be called.” She started and was met with silence, he didn’t even make a sound. “Um, well, you see, my name is Y/F/N (Y/M/N) Y/L/N. I’m your soulmate.”  
There was a very long pause, when the air was still, nothing moved.   
Then there was the sound of footsteps and she felt a hand reach to touch her cheek, the hand was cold and metallic. Another hand reached behind her to turn on the light switch over her shoulder and all of a sudden the room was filled with a soft glow.  
Y/N looked up into the blue eyes of James Buchanan Barnes, eyes that looked down at her with awe and wonder.  
Bucky used his flesh hand to move the collar of her shirt, his eyes piercing into the skin that presented his own name to him. He then moved his hand to pull aside the fabric of his t-shirt, showing her her own name that rested upon the base of his neck.  
Y/N reached a hand towards the flesh that cradled her name. Lightly tracing the letters. Never had her name looked so beautiful.  
“I thought you were dead.” He whispered.  
“I thought you were.” She countered and looked back up into his eyes.   
Bucky rested his forehead against his soulmates and felt tears escape his eyes.   
“You kept me waiting too long.” He said and smiled.  
“Well I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I wouldn’t let you.”


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did this tiny snippet for Faerieofdreams  
> Thank you so much for supporting this  
> Please send in a request to my tumblr; the-dork-overlord

Bucky was sitting on his bed, watching Y/N as she worked on her laptop on the desk in the corner of their new bedroom.   
It had been a few months since they had met, she had spent most of her time coming in and out of the Tower to help with Bucky’s rehabilitation. After a while Bucky thought it was easier for her to move in with him, using that as an excuse to keep her as close as he could for much longer in the day.   
Y/N pushed her hair away from her forehead and glanced up. “You’re staring, honey.” She said a little sleepily.  
Bucky shook his head with a smile and stood up, walking over to his soulmate to rest his hands upon her shoulders. Y/N leaned her head back so that Bucky could lean down and press a kiss onto her lips. “I like staring at beautiful women.” He mumbled down to her.  
Y/N pulled away and turned around to face him, raising one of her eyebrows. “Oh, you stare at every beautiful woman you see, huh?” She asked.  
Bucky let out a small laugh. “I have eyes. I can look just as long as I remember that I got the perfect woman back at home.” He said.  
Y/N stood up and put her arms around his neck. “That’s right, you better remember.” She said and leaned up, pulling his head down to kiss him full on the lips.  
“You are perfect.” Bucky whispered down to her, kissing her cheek. “You take care of me.” He presses a kiss to her other cheek. “You comfort me.” Nose. “Listen to me.” Her chin. “Hold me and talk to me.” Her forehead. “And you love me unconditionally.” Back to her lips. “And I know it’s not just because we’re made for each other, you aren’t forced to love me.” He said, placing a kiss on her neck.   
Y/N opens and closes her mouth, before grinning at him. “You’re getting sappy in your old age, sergeant.” She says and pulls Bucky back over to the bed so that they can lay down and go to bed.   
Y/N leans over Bucky and turns off the lamp, then proceeds to snuggle down into his side as Bucky pulls up the blanket over them.  
“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, well you’re tied with Steve.” That earned Bucky a little slap to his chest, causing him to laugh again.  
Y/N sighs. “You know what? I can live with that.” She says and wraps her arms around him again.


End file.
